


Oral Fixations

by Armartia (Aretee)



Series: CinderBella [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aretee/pseuds/Armartia
Summary: Part 3 of the CinderBella series.Phil finally goes down.
Relationships: Phil Dwyer/Bella Swan
Series: CinderBella [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589914
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Bella first

**Author's Note:**

> The kink continues, but a story develops.

I’m naked and on my hands and knees. He spreads my knees wider and sits back. “Look at yourself,” he says. He has me facing the mirror and I meet his eyes in the mirror. “Not at me, look at yourself.” I see his hand raise and it comes down on my ass. I yelp.

I watch my body lurch forward with the force of the blow, but I like how my tits jiggled. Why do I find this so arousing? I see him lower his phone and take another photo of my pussy on display. I want to know if he’s going to post that picture, too, but now is not the time to ask. As he leans over my back to show me I feel his dick slide along my wet core. “Look at your luscious, juicy pussy, CinderBella. You like being spanked. I’m going to lick all that up.” I know he’s right about the spanking, but I’m not ready to admit it. I squirm against his contact, trying to feel all his skin on mine.

“Daddy, may I ask why you punished me?” I ask. He kisses my shoulder while he sets his phone down between my parted legs. His hands roam down my sides and he continues to kiss down my spine until he gets to the top of my butt crack.

“You may, and I will tell you,” he says. I feel his tongue lick just inside the top of my ass crack and I moan. It is so naughty and I can’t believe that I am enjoying this. “Don’t ever reply to one of my texts with a simple ‘k’. It is rude and dismissive to your Daddy.” I feel his finger enter my pussy and he tongues my asshole.

“Oh, God!” is all I manage. I can’t imagine why anyone would lick the part of my body that excretes poop, so why does it feel so damn good.

“Are you sore after what Dr. Cullen did today?” he asks, his finger still gently probing my pussy. His voice is soft again, concerned even.

“No,” I whisper. “That feels so good.” He nods and looks pleased.

“Bella, I am proud of you for denying Dr. Cullen access to your honeypot. You pleased me more than you know.” He spreads my pussy lips more and I feel his tongue at my entrance. Warm and wet, it probes my hole and I groan even louder. “Dr. Cullen can be very persuasive and I had not told him that I had not sampled you, yet. That was an unintended test and you passed with flying colors. I’ve put your vibrator back under your pillow as your reward.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” I say. He took it away this morning when he found me using it before school because he teased me during breakfast under the table. He told me no orgasms until tonight. Which is now and I’m almost shaking with anticipation.

“It’s also why I allowed Dr. Cullen to pleasure you during your appointment. I had told him no.” His head dipped again and he licked me from my clit back up to my hole and plunged it in several times.

“Oh, yes,” I moaned out again. This is so much better than what I imagined while watching the videos he’d sent me.

“Lay on your back,” he ordered. I don’t hesitate. He lies on top of me and I open my legs to accommodate him. Leaning on one elbow he feathers across my collarbone while his other slides up my waist to my tit. “Tell me what you enjoyed today. What brought you pleasure?” I’m taken off guard by his question. Both because I didn’t know why he wanted to know and I thought he was going to eat me.

“I’m not being insolent, but why do you want to know?” I ask. I don’t want to be punished for being honest, but I don’t say that.

“Knowing what brings you pleasure will help me know how to better give you pleasure,” he answers. He’s looking in my eyes, while his finger circles my nipple. “Because I watched, I know what Dr. Cullen did. I want to know what you enjoyed. Now tell me why you question that.”

“I guess, since this is all so new to me, I am not used to the idea that people share sexual partners. I don’t want you to be angry that I found pleasure with someone else. My father is still very hurt that my mom finds it in others. He finds himself lacking,” I explain. That grants me a long, deep, and sultry kiss. He grinds his hardon into me.

“Thank you for being honest,” he says when he pulls away. We’re both a little breathless and I can tell that he would rather be eating me, too. “You are learning to trust me. I do not feel inadequate in matters of sex. I accept there are new things to learn. I know I can make you cum, but I need to learn how to make it better. I have a good idea from watching, but I want you to understand yourself, too.”

“I really like being watched,” I say and I feel my blush spread across my chest. “Knowing you were watching somewhere is what pushed me over the edge.” He smiles at that and runs his finger across my chest where my skin turned pink. I break out in goosebumps.

“Good, I’m an exhibitionist, too. That gives me some very good ideas. What else?” he continues.

“I liked watching myself, but I guess you already know that since you made me face the mirror just now,” I say and give him a coy smile.

“I did surmise that. Tell me what titillates you when you watch yourself.”

“I like watching my tits bounce and there is something about the rolling hips I find extremely sexy. I watched my own clip at least ten times today,” I admit and bit my lip. “And once I got used to the idea that you posted it online, the thought that others are watching it,” I pause and reach down to run his dick through my wetness to make my point.

“God, Bella, you are so good at this. What else? When you were sitting in that chair, spread open so I could see that glistening flower, what made it drip with want?” he asks. His words alone made me drip.

“I like when someone is behind me—I think you started that—like it’s a surprise what is coming next. I loved when he nuzzled into my neck and kissed below my ear. Even today when Mike kissed me, he rubbed my nose first and it sent butterflies through my whole body,” I said, remembering each instance.

“So you enjoy intimacy.” He brushes some loose hair out of my eyes. “I’m not too good at that. I can make you cum until your legs shake as much as your pussy, but not so much the intimate things,” he admits. I raise my palm to his cheek and demand his gaze which he grants.

“Yes you are. This right now, what you just did with my hair. That morning a few weeks ago, when you wrapped your arms around me to help me with the dishes, god, that is what made me crave your touch so much. And the night I had my first orgasm, you kissed my neck and ran your fingers all over me before you headed south. Those sweet things mixed with your raw sexual words—it made me want it no matter how wrong I thought it was at the time,” I say.

“That’s just foreplay. It’s the build-up,” he says, shaking his head.

“Well, it’s intimate to me,” I say and he smiles. He leans in and kisses me softly. It’s a series of nipping kisses that turns deeper. His lips massage against mine and his tongue gently strokes mine. It’s not heated; it’s not hungry. It takes my breath away. He pulls away and looks at every part of my face before he continues.

“Look, my questions are to help you learn about yourself and you taught me something about myself,” he says. This is the Phil that reels me in. This is the Phil that makes me come back to him even when what he asks seems so wrong. He reaches down and pulls my leg up around his waist so my ass cheek is exposed. He smacks it. Hard. I know there will be a red hand print, but he soothes it with his palm.

“Daddy! What did I do?” I realize I’m completely conditioned to know that a swat means an infraction.

“You gave Mike fucking Newton a first,” he says before running his nose along mine. I sigh at how tender he looks when he pulls away taking the sting of punishment with it. I like this side of myself that he has awakened. “Let’s open this honeypot,” he growls into my ear and the sweetness morphs into raw, unbridled desire.

He starts at my neck, kissing and nuzzling, mimicking what he saw Dr. Cullen do to me today. He continues down my chest, teasing, licking, and pulling at each of my nipples. He trails his tongue down to my belly button and swirls around it before he plunges in. It’s like he’s going to stick it in every divot and hole my body has and that is fine with me.

He pulls my legs apart, spreading me wide open by gripping behind my knees. I raise up on my elbow so I can watch what he’s doing. He’s in the space just above my pelvic mound; I feel him suck hard and the lick. He does this about seven times. He’s driving me crazy and I just want him to lick my clit. When he pulls back I see a dark purple mark.

“No one, and I mean no one but me, comes here until this is gone. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I say. He grins at me.

“That’s my good CinderBella, my little sex slave,” he whispers before he dips his tongue in the top of my slit. Sex slave? Is that what I am? I should be appalled, but I’m not. If being his sex slave is rewarded with orgasms, sign me up.

Slowly I watch his tongue, which he flexes into a wicked point, extend out of his mouth and lower into my slit to massage my clit. He curls it up, waggles it against my hard clit, which causes me to gasp, then slides it back down. He does this again and again, twisting the coil of desire deeper in my gut than I’d ever felt. The way it makes me feel combined with vision of his sinful tongue makes the inside of my pussy throb.

“God, your tongue is sinful, I’m almost there,” I gasp. But he backs off. “Ah! No!” I cry out in disappointment.

“All good things to those who wait, CinderBella,” he says before he chuckles. “Back up to the pillows if you want to watch.” I do as I’m told. When he is like this I trust him completely. “Hold your knees for me and keep them spread. Do not clamp them closed no matter how much you want to. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” I pant with anticipation.

He’s lower this time and he wraps his forearms around the outside of my hips and presses against my belly just above my mound. He tongue goes straight into my pussy hole and he thrusts it in and out. He holds my eyes while he does this a few times before he moves up to suck my clit. His gaze is hungry, intense, and determined and releases my clit with a pop. Now I know why he commanded me not to slam my legs closed because it takes everything I have to keep them open.

He continues to do this and it isn’t long before I’m panting from again. He stops probing my pussy and concentrates just on my clit now. With that pointed tongue he moves his head back and forth at a rapid pace.

“Oh yes, Daddy, like that. I’m so close. Eat me, daddy, like that! Oh! Oh!” His eyes bore into mine and the closer I get the more determined his eyes are. He clamps down with his lips, his tongue keeping that fabulous pace and he presses on my stomach. My legs begin to shake and I’m sweating at the effort to keep from squirming. I recognize the feeling right before an orgasm takes over.

“Oh, GOD! Don’t stop, I’m almost, almost, almost, yes, yes, Daddy!! OH GOD!” I squeal as my body convulses through my orgasm. I manage to keep my knees spread but I can’t keep my hips from bucking which is why I suppose he has his hands pressing against my stomach.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” I cry out knowing if he sucks any more I will explode. He stops, but then nips at each of my inner thighs which makes me jump each time. He moves back to my clit and nibbles and kisses it. I am panting and still quaking while he crawls up my body to kiss me deeply. His tongue seeks mine and it is as if he is trying to share my essence with me. I groan and he moves his kisses down to my neck and nuzzles in just like I told him I like.

“If sex is better than that,” I pant out my words, “fucking sign me up.” He chuckles.

“It gets much better than that and I am going to show you how much,” he says. We lay there caressing each other for a while. “Are you ready to sit on my face?” he asks.

“No, I’m ready to blow you.” I say and his dick twitches.


	2. Bella Blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella gives her first blow job.

I kneel on the floor in front of him as he peers down at me with a hungry look. He’s sitting on my bed, looking sexy as shit, and we have finally made it to the part of the day I’ve most been waiting for. I’d found videos of the blow jobs that didn’t scare me and studied them while I was hidden in the bathroom. I know how I wanted to proceed. 

I run my hands up his thighs and marvel at his smooth skin. I’m fascinated by his six pack and run my hands over his abdominal and his obliques. “You’re so beautiful,” I whisper and look up at him again. Holding his gaze I guide his cock in my mouth with my hand and suck gently on the tip. I pull back and swirl my tongue around it and then take him in deeper.

“That’s it, baby,” he says and his eyes flutter closed momentarily. It's like he's been waiting for this all day, too. I do this a few more times. I take him in deeper, making sure to sheath my teeth and that I leave enough spit to lubricate his thickness. I must be doing okay because he spreads his knees wider for me. He takes my hand and wraps it around his shaft, showing me the motion he likes and I take the initiative to cup his balls. “Oh, yes, that’s it.”

I pull back to take a look, my hand still stroking back and forth, and eye the bead of pre-cum that has formed on the tip. Holding his eyes, I lick it off. “Oh!” I say.

“What?” he asks. He is amused by my curiosity of his body. That's fine because he doesn't make me feel stupid.

“That’s not what I expected. It’s salty.” He chuckles again at my assessment. He seems to be taking his role as my sex ed teacher very seriously. I go back to work with my mouth and on one pass I decide to see what his balls taste like. He’d sent me enough videos to get a good idea of what he liked and how to do it.

“Fuck, baby, that’s it. Suck them in,” he rumbles low in a gravely voice. “Keep it even.” He continues to give me instructions that I follow to the letter.

“I can’t wait to fuck you, Bella,” he says while I continue to suck and lick him. “After your mom leaves on Monday, I’m going to fuck you in every room, in every position, on every surface.” His words ignite my desire and I drop one of my hands and massage my clit.

“Oh, my little slut wants to get off again,” he says, noticing my movement. “Come up here,” he says, gently placing his hand on my head to stop me. He crawls back on my bed and lays back, his legs spread wide.

“Was I not doing it right?” I ask, biting my lip. I climb up on the bed because I don’t want a spanking.

“You were doing just fine, CinderBella. I just don’t want to be done yet. Come straddle my face,” he explains. 

I don’t quite know what to do, but I do what he says by settling my knees on either side of his head.

The intensity of his gaze as he flicks my clit with his tongue almost does me in. His tongue moves back and he thrusts it up into my vagina.

“My God, Phil! How long is your tongue?” I blurt out. I feel him chuckle again and his hands pull on my hips. I think he wants me to grind, so I do. “Fuck!” I say. I’m getting really good and at rolling my hips and I love watching myself do it. I do this for a minute or two and he stops.

“Do you want to know why this skill is important?” he asks.

“Eating pussy?” I ask.

“No, silly girl, though hopefully that is something you’ll be up for,” he says. 

“What?” I whisper-shriek. 

“Don’t rule anything out until after I take you to The Club. But that’s not the point. Don’t distract me. You want to be able to ride a face when you’re in a threesome.” My stomach flips as I consider how serious he is. He’s hinted at it before, but I’m realizing, more and more, that he is training me to do every kinky thing in the book.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” I ask.

“Are you telling me you wouldn’t fuck me with Carlisle?” he asks with a smirk. He sits up, which makes me fall back, and before I know it, he’s settling between my thighs.

“Who’s Carlisle?” I ask.

“Dr. Cullen,” he answers. I just gape at him. Just the thought makes my hips buck up into him. “That’s what I thought. But right now, you are supposed to be blowing me. Sit on my face again.”

He rolls to the side while I get up I see him grab his phone again. I go to position myself and he stops me.

“No, face the other way,” he corrected. Confused, I turn around so my butt is in his face. “What a view.” I feel a warm hand slide up my ass and he grabs a cheek taking a picture with the other. He puts the phone down and spreads them apart and I gasp when his tongue circles my puckered star. 

“Fuck!” I screech. I never expected anyone to ever lick my asshole, it was so strange and unexpected--it felt good. “What a view,” he whispered again. 

He pulls on my thighs in order to position me better where he wants me and I watch his dick stand straight up. He spreads his legs wider and I realize he wants me to blow him at the same time.

His tongue is on my clit and one hand presses into the small of my back, guiding me towards his length. “Oh,” I say a little surprised,

“Spread a little wider, baby,” he instructs. I obey at the same time as I suck the tip of his dick again. I run my tongue around the tip and flick the interesting little ridge right at the bottom of the head. I like the feel of his warm body beneath me and I rise every time he takes a breath.

I’m distracted by his warm, strong arms that wrap around my body, his hand caressing my back, my butt my, my sides, while his tongue assaults my clit. “Mmmmm,” I moan out. That man says he’s bad at intimacy, but he is so wrong. And then he stops.

“Why did you stop?” I ask.

“Why did you?” his voice is muffled because his head is buried in my cunt.

“I got distracted,” I confessed. He chuckles again and pats my ass, indicating I should get up.

“We’ll practice a sixty-nine later after you learn some control,” he concludes. “I need you to finish me so you can go to sleep,” 

“Okay,” I sound disappointed, but it is two in the morning and I have school today. I get back up and turn around and settle between his legs again. He is hard as steel in my hand and I know he needs some relief. I take his cock in my mouth again and bob up and down while my hand massage the part that won’t fit. 

He’s propped up on his elbows, watching me. “There is nothing like the sight of a beautiful woman between your legs sucking your cock,” he whispers.

I’m beginning to believe I’m beautiful. The more he says it, the more I can make him moan, the more he wants me, the more I believe it.

I work up a good rhythm of bob, bob, bob, suck. Bob, bob, bob, circle, lick.

“That’s it, CinderBella, slow and steady wins the race,” he grunts. I feel his legs tremble and I remember that he likes to slow down and tease me when I’m getting close, so I try the same thing.

I slowly suck and pull back. When I reach the very tip, his dick falls out of my mouth with a loud pop. I look up and he’s smirking at me, but I think he’s just watching to see what I’ll do. I’m incorporating things I’ve seen in _all_ the videos he sent me and I even checked the Lascivious app on my fuck phone.

I run my tongue along the vein on the back side of his dick before I suck on his clean shaven balls, my hand still pumping his dick.

“Lift them up and lick behind them,” he says huskily.

I do as he says and he raises his hips to give me better access. It’s hard to reach his dick this way and he seems to understand that, so he takes over the pumping. I allow my tongue to explore his skin, taking in his spicy, masculine scent. I realize that the closer I get to his asshole, the more he grunts and groans. 

The thought of licking the place where someone shits is just not appealing, but he did take a shower right before he came to me. And watching him writhe and beg me to go lower is intoxicating. He is begging me.

“Please, Bella, oh god, you’re so good at this.” I decide to just do it. Beside, he licked my asshole and I totally didn’t expect and I liked it. And since he’s totally taking care of his own rod, that frees up both of my hands.

His nuts rest on the side of my face while I take a tentative swipe at the hole.

“Oh, shit,” he breaths out. That was encouraging. I swipe again with more pressure and then I do and all out assault like it did on my pussy not too long ago. And that must be the ticket.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” he cries out, his hips jerking so violently I have a hard time continuing through the rest of his orgasm.

When he’s finished I move so he can lower his hips back to the bed and I go about the task of licking his cum off his salty skin. I’m so into my task I don’t notice him filming the whole thing.

“Come here,” he beckons when I’m finished. He wraps his body around me as he spoons me. “That was amazing, CinderBella. We’re going to be doing that a lot.” His breath is hot in my ear and I am suddenly very exhausted. “You have a wicked little mouth and tongue.” 

I sigh with contentment. 

“So do you. You’re going to make me a cockwhore,” I say. He chuckles again.

“With any luck. I want to show you off to my friends,” he says. “Would you blow my friends?” 

There is a hunger in his voice that gets me wet all over again and my hips gyrate.

“Oh, you like that idea, don’t you?” his fingers find my clit again.

“Imagine it, CinderBella, three of us standing in front of you. You kneeling before our needy cocks, so hungry for our cum.” I moan because his fingers are doing that thing to my clit that makes me cum so fast.

“You wrap your lips around mine and I grab your hair and fuck your face while you jerk off the other two.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cum into his hand. 

I did like that idea. The first time I saw that video I was appalled, but the more I thought about kneeling before a line of cocks waiting for me to suck them all, the dirtier I felt.

And I am realizing that I _really_ like to feel dirty.

The next morning I get a brilliant idea while I’m showering. I have a feeling that Phil is going to be much more active on my fuck phone so I take a number of pictures of my pussy, asshole, and tits before I leave my room. I selected a thong that is just a scrap of lace and its matching bra. I really start to wonder about Renee when I think about the things she’s bought me, but I put it out of my mind.

I chose a periwinkle cammie and another short, flowy skirt and lace up my Converse before I head down to make breakfast. When I get to the kitchen, Phil is sitting in his chair, naked, sipping a cup of coffee already. Breakfast is ready and on the table. Taken aback I ask, “Where’s Renee?”

“She’s covering an early class at the gym. She switched with someone who is covering hers while she is gone the next two weeks. There’s a wicked glint in his eye and I think there is a little foreshadowing going on. 

“You made breakfast already,” I state the obvious.

“Mm-hmm. And if you want to eat what’s on your plate, you’ll eat this, first,” he says, scooting his chair back. I don’t hesitate. I’ve been thinking about his cock since I woke up.

When I’m finished he plants a kiss on my lips and dips a finger in my juices.

“I like that you like that so much,” he coos and sucks my quim off his finger. “Eat your breakfast.”

He’s made me my favorite omelette and cut up some fruit and I can’t be mad at him for not making me cum.

“Phil, Mike asked if he can drive me home from school today,” I say, digging into my breakfast.

“And?” he’s reading the sports page and eating his own egg white omelette. 

“Can he?” I ask. I know he’s being coy, and it’s kind of irritating.

“No.” He doesn’t offer anything else.

“But,” I start, but his eyes cut me off. His look is stern and I can tell that I should not push this issue.

We finish most of breakfast in silence and I’m starting to feel a little insecure by his indifference. I’ve finally had it and I get up and drop my plate in the sink with a loud thud and leave without doing the dishes.

I go back to my room, make my bed and pack up my book bag for the day. I’m stewing and feeling a little used when I notice Phil is standing in my doorway.

“Why are you upset?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” I answer, and I really don’t. I don’t know if I’m irritated because he won’t let Mike drive me home, or if it’s because he didn’t talk to me at breakfast after I sucked his cock. And it doesn’t help matters that he’s still completely naked and beautiful, that makes me irritated with myself.

“When you figure it out, let me know,” he says and goes to his room to get dressed.

I honestly don’t know why I’m so cranky when the packet that Dr. Cullen gave me catches my eye. I go to my desk and pick it up and I read the side effects again of the IUD he inserted. I’m having hormonal changes. But that can't be everything. I decide it is the coldness he showed me. He barely talked to me. He’d been so sweet last night and this morning it was just, “suck my dick" and that was it.

I’m sitting on the couch waiting when he finally comes downstairs to take me to school. He’s dressed to go to the gym.

“Did you figure it out?” he asks, scooping up his keys from the bowl.

“Yeah, you’re being a dick,” I say and leave to go to the car without another word. He catches up to me in the kitchen and pushes me against the door with is body.

“You will not talk to me like that,” he says in a low, calm voice. I don’t feel threatened, but he’s never talked to me like this before so it startles me. “I am not your husband, I am not your boyfriend, I’m a guy who is showing you how to fuck and fuck well. I am also your step-father as well, and you don’t get to call me a dick when I haven’t treated you any differently than I have before I let you suck my dick.”

I think about this. Not talking at breakfast is the norm for both him and me. It’s mom who does all the talking and we’re usually just answering her. And he did get up and make breakfast for me. That was kind of a sweet gesture. And he isn’t my boyfriend, he never promised to make me feel anything other than great orgasm. He was just being Phil. I was being a bitch.

“I’m sorry,” I say. “I think it’s side effects from the IUD plus just being a girl in general. That’s not an excuse, it's just a reason. You’re right, I don’t get to talk to you like that.” Placated, he takes a step back.

“And I need to remember that you’re only fifteen. You are so mature in some respects that when you actually act your age I don’t know how to handle it,” he says. I think it’s his own version of an apology.

“So we’re okay?” I ask.

“We’re better than okay. Did we just have our first fight?” he asks, opening the door and we head out.

“Are we in a relationship?” I ask, confused by his question.

“We have a different kind and I think we need to discuss this a little bit. We’re going to have to role play in different situations. When we’re being sexual, we’re equals. But I am going to have to pull the Step-dad card sometimes,” he says. We’re in the car now, driving down the street. 

“The problem for me is knowing when you flip from one to the other. I guess I thought after I gave you a blow job this morning, I was still in sexual role. You flipped to step dad,” I say.

“Yeah, this is going to be an adjustment. I can make a disclaimer,” he says with a grin.

“That might work for a while,” I say back. 

“You know what I’m thinking when I call you CinderBella. That could be it. I’ll be sure to call you Bella when we flip back.”

“That could work,” I say. I kind of liked him calling me CinderBella. I was his little sex slave. It’d bother me if I thought he didn’t care about me. But I know he does. The fact that he talked to about what was bothering me told me that much.

“A lot has happened really fast,” I say. And it has. A week ago I hadn’t given much thought to anything sexual. Now I was giving and received oral sex and on birth control. I’d changed the way I dress, the way I talk, and so many things about the way I think. 

“Do you like the changes?” he asks, giving me a concerned glance.

“Very much, just be patient with me while I adjust,” I ask.

We’d arrived at school and we were the next car in line for me to get out.

“Do you have your fuck phone?” he asks.

“Sure do,” I say.

“Good. Pay attention to it today, CinderBella. I am going to require photos knowing you’re going to go out with Mike Fucking Newton tonight.”

“Already ahead of you, Daddy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry. More on the way.


	3. Deep Throat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes on a date, but Phil has demands before she leaves.

“What? Mike’s going to be here in less than ten minutes. He just texted me,” I say, shocked at his request. There’s a wild gleam in his eyes and I know there will be a punishment later.

“You heard me, CinderBella. Blow me.” 

The kitchen is dark except the glow of the clock on the microwave. I think about mentioning that mom is in the living room, but hold my tongue. I kneel before him and wait. “I’m not fucking taking it out myself. Suck it, CinderBella.”

He knows how much I crave this strong side of him. In only a few days his body has become my heroin. I can’t get enough of him and I can’t refuse him. 

I unbutton his jeans and slide down the zipper. He helps me slide them down to his knees. I suck him in and swirl my tongue to wet and lubricate him. He must have worked himself up in making his demand because he is hard as a rock already and that makes me want to please him more. I want to show him the skill I worked on today with a banana so after my head bobs a few times, looking up to see the pleasure evident on his face, I take him all the way down my throat. I hold him there and swallow. 

“Oh fuck, Bella!” he grunts out. I pull back, his dick completely coated in my saliva, and I spread it down to his balls before I swallow him again. Cupping his balls and rolling them in my hand, I deep throat him again after bobbing three times. I know I am short on time so I’m doing everything I know he likes. When I swallow his cock one more time he cums, shooting hot, creamy streams down my throat. I swallow every drop of cum he gives me and there is nothing left to clean up.

He gently pulls me to my feet by my chin and his expression is one of awe. “I have never cum that fast—not even my first time. You surprised me, you slutty little minx. There will be a fine reward after your punishment for questioning me.” He kisses me hard, lifting me up on the counter. Spreading my legs he inserts three fingers into my cunt, bypassing my underwear, and pumps fast. He has me panting in a matter of seconds.

“I want you to go on this date with the scent of my cock on your breath. When Mike fucking Newton sticks his tongue in your mouth—and he will—I want you to remember he’ll be tasting my cum.” I gasp because of how incredibly dirty that is but also with how much it excites me. That’s added to the fact that Renee could walk in here at any time and find her husband finger fucking her daughter.

“Is my mark still visible?” he asks. I’m spiraling up so fast I know my orgasm is close.

“Yes, Daddy,” I say. 

“Then you know where he is not allowed to go. If you find yourself dry humping him, you are not allowed to cum. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” The doorbell rings. 

“Bella, I think you’re date is here,” Renee calls.

“Do you want to cum,” Phil asks with a wry smile. If he stops now, I know I’ll dry hump Mike on the way to his Tahoe and Phil knows it, too. It’s such a dirty torture that I have to admire his strategy.

“Yes, Daddy, please let me cum,” I pant out. I can hear Renee opening the front door and introducing herself. Phil uses his other hand to circle my clit and I explode. I’m grateful he covers my mouth with a kiss to muffle my screams because I have not mastered the knack of cumming quietly. My hips are bucking as I ride out the rest of my orgasm. 

Phil kisses me again and says, “Do not wipe up. I’m want him to smell the musk of my favorite slut.” 

“I’m your favorite?” I ask and he chuckles. I sneak the back way to my room to fix my hair that I know he’s messed up.

“Bella?” I hear my mom call me again. I check my face in my mirror and make sure I don’t have any cum in my hair. 

“Coming, Mom,” I call out. I’m wearing another tank top with spaghetti straps. It is fitted with a built in bra. I decide to change my skirt and put on skinny jeans, just to be safe, because in the past week my libido has gone from zero to one million in just a few days. I really like Mike, and I don’t want to disobey Phil and let Mike finger me if he tries. I tie my Converse again and grab my bag.

“I just don’t know where she could be. She was ready about five minutes ago. But you know young ladies like to keep their dates waiting,” Mom is saying. She catches sight of me in the doorway. “There you are!”

“I told you she was coming,” Phil says with a wicked smile. He is holding a beer which must be his cover for being in the kitchen. “We’ve been getting to know Mike,” he adds. I see him look at my change of clothes and he winks at me.

“Good, let’s leave before you embarrass me some more,” I say, because Phil’s comments made me blush. I grab Mike’s hand and pull him out the door. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer,” he calls back and waves.

“Sorry,” I say after we head out of the driveway. 

“For what? They’re just typical parents. Don’t be embarrassed. I expected much worse.” He reaches over and squeezes my hand. I cover it with my other one and squeeze back my gratitude. He looks over, a little surprised, and interlaces our fingers and doesn’t let go.

No one has ever held my hand before. It’s so sweet. I can see his excitement, but it isn’t the full blown lusting need that Phil has in his eyes. I realize that I am in two very different relationships and I like both for different reasons. I decide to just mirror what Mike does and see where that takes me. 

We get to the movie theater and he buys a large popcorn and a soda to share. That was my idea because I don’t drink that much. I let him choose the seats and he goes to the back of the theater much to my delight. I like this theater because they have the comfortable recliners and you can lift the arm rests and make it like a couch. We watch the previews and make jokes about the upcoming movies and we realize we have very similar tastes in movies.

“Hey, can I post our date on my Insta?” Mike asks, holding his phone out to snap a selfie. 

“Sure,” I say and I blush. We pose for a picture and he snaps it and then I turn my head and kiss him on the cheek. He’s surprised, but snaps another to capture the moment. “Send that to me,” I say. And I remember I forgot my fuck phone. “Shit!” I say out loud.

“What’s wrong?” Mike asks as he’s typing his caption to his Instagram post. My phone buzzes with his text with the pictures.

“I forgot to tell Phil something the Doctor said,” I lie. While Mike finishes up his Instagram post I send a tentative one to Phil telling him I forgot something important on my nightstand. I know he’ll go check and understand what it is. The lights dim for the main feature. Mike raises the arm of the chair with a grin and I scoot over under the arm he lifts up in invitation.

My phone buzzes and I check it. dont wry now but pnshmnt l8r >:} He can’t capitalize or finish words, but he’ll make emoticons. I’ll have to tease him about that later.

“You weren’t kidding, he is protective,” Mike says looking at my phone. I really have to be careful when I check my texts around him. 

The movie starts and Mike’s right arm is around me, his thumb gently rubbing my bare shoulder. I really like the way he touches me. It’s both sweet and provocative. My left hand is on his knee, my arm resting on his thigh, and he takes my other hand with his free one. I lay my head on his shoulder and I hear him sigh. It’s Friday night and the complex is packed, but we’re seeing one of the superhero movies that has been out for a while. Our theater is almost empty. I suspect he did that on purpose. I want to find out. 

“Have you seen this before?” I ask and give him a knowing smile. He blushes. I love that he blushes as much as I do. 

“Yes, but you said that you hadn’t,” he replies.

“Oh,” I say, not hiding my disappointment. 

“What’s that look for?” he asks. He pulls my chin up so I meet his eyes. “I don’t like seeing you frown.”

“I was hoping that you had a different reason for bringing me to an empty theater with a movie you’ve already seen,” I try. “We were kind of interrupted yesterday.” His smile is so big it’s almost swallowed by his dimples.

He lowers his head and there is a butterfly tornado in my gut as his lips press softly to mine. Mrs. Sneed isn’t here to stop us so he presses harder, turning his head for a better angle and sticks his tongue halfway down my throat. I pull back.

“What?” he asks.

“I didn’t like that,” I reply. And damn him for making Phil right. 

“Why?” he looks crestfallen but I decide he needs to learn. I rise up and straddle his lap and the surprised look on his face gives me the opportunity to shove my tongue in his mouth like he did to me.

“Did you like that?” I ask. He still looks shocked, but then his face dissolves into an embarrassed smile.

“I get your point,” he says. “I like this, though.” He’s looking down at the way I’m sitting on his lap. 

“So why did you do that?” I ask, ignoring his comment. He starts to get defensive, but when he realizes I’m not getting up off his lap he stops to consider. Phil was going to get a kick out of this because he totally called it.

“Well, I thought it was the next step. You know, French kissing,” he says.

“Have you French kissed before?” I asked. I have no idea where this assertive Bella came from. This was so not me. I think knowing that Mike likes me gives me the confidence to just ask questions.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “But…” he trails off and looks away.

“But what?” I press.

“It doesn’t last long after that,” he admits. He looks sad again. I cup his cheek in my hand. I’d rather see his dimples.

“Well, let’s figure out how to do it right,” I suggest. “Do you have an idea of what you like done to you?” His look morphs from sad to sincerely interested.

“I guess,” he says. “Why?”

“Then do that to me and I’ll tell you whether or not I enjoy that. Then you can do the same for me, okay?” I say. 

His answer is his lips on mine. He’s slower this time and one of his hands slides to the back of my neck under my hair. He uses his fingers to tilt my head the way he wants it to go and then his tongue brushes my bottom lip. I part my lips to let him in and he gently laps at the roof of my mouth. I meet his tongue with mine and swirl it around with mine before I suck on his. He finishes with two pecks and pulls back.

“How was that?” he asks, looking worried. I’m panting.

“That was good,” I manage to get out in a breathless pant. “That was very good.” His smile is pleased and his dimples dent his cheeks again. I wrap my fingers around the back of his neck and his hands slide down my sides.

“I want to suck those dimples out of your cheeks, they're so cute!” I say as I lean in close to him again. I repeat what he did to me to show him I was paying attention. He groans his pleasure and the hand is back on my neck and he pulls me in closer. Apparently I am doing a good job. 

I want to show him what I like on my neck so I give him a sample. My lips leave his and I kiss his chin and then along his jawline when I reach his ear I suck his earlobe into my mouth and nibble. I know I hit a sweet spot when he shudders beneath me.

“Jesus, Bella,” he whispers. “How do you know how to do that?” I make my way back to his lips and peck him again. 

“Saw it in a video and always wanted to try it,” I answer. His eyes are hungry now and he grins at me. 

“I like this game. My turn,” he says before he repeats what I just taught him. I don’t think we saw any of the movie. Mike finally decides—or remembers—to let his hands wander down to my hips. We try out different things and he finds that spot right under my ear that drives me wild. 

“Fuck, Mike, that felt good,” I say. “Let me show you.” I repeat what he did to me and there is little reaction. “You didn’t like that?”

“Yeah, it was nice, but I liked it better when you kissed me here,” and he points to the top of his ear where I had nibbled.

“Good to know,” I say and I return there often.

“Bella, this is the strangest and best make-out session I have ever had,” he whispers into my neck. His hands find their way to the skin on my lower back.

“What makes it strange,” I ask, running kisses along his jaw back to his lips. He can’t answer right away because I’m utilizing his tongue.

“Just talking about what we’re doing and what we like and don’t like. I’ve never done that before,” he says and kisses me again. His fingers still on my back, I feel his thumbs wrap around the front and massage my rib cage.

“Well, I’ve never made out before. If I don’t ask, I won’t know anything,” I answer. When he stops I pull back to look at him.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” I ask, and bite my lip.

“No, you’re doing everything right. You’ve never made out on a date before?” I’m glad he phrases it like that so I can answer honestly.

“This is my first date,” I say. He stares at me uncomprehendingly. 

“Then you’re a natural,” he breathes in awe. I don’t tell him that I’ve been told that before.

I run my hands up his chest and realize he is far fitter than I realized. I give him an appraising nod as I repeat the same movement under his shirt. He groans and it makes me smile.

“Can I do the same to you?” he asks with a coy smile. God, I love his dimples.

“I thought we were repeating what the other one is doing,” I smile back and pinch his nipples.

“Holy fuck!” he grunts. I run my hands back down his shirt. Slowly his hands, still under my shirt, slide to the front and creep up until he’s cupping both my breasts. I’m watching him as he watches his hands knead them both a few times before rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Mmmm,” I hum and lean in to kiss him again.

“You like that,” he asks and I grind myself down on him as my answer. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He kisses me again, flicking my nipples with different fingers to test out which I like best until we hear the catcalls from the people leaving the theater. The end credits are rolling and it is time to go. 

We both blush and he removes his hands from my shirt and gives me one more peck.

We walk, hand in hand, to the Tahoe and I attack him again when he opens my door for me. Kissing standing up is different, but good. We finally make it back into the car and he holds my hand again all the way home.

“You should walk me to the door,” I say. I give him a coy smile. 

“Can I kiss you here, first?” he asks, pulling my chin in so he can place a peck there.

“It’s actually better that you kiss me at the door,” I say. 

“Why is that?” he asks and looks really confused.

“Kissing in the car looks like we’re hiding something. My parents are very adamant that I be open about this stuff. Yes, Phil is probably sitting near the door to make sure it doesn’t go too far, but he’d rather see something than guess if he sees nothing,” I explain. He’d told me as much when he drove me home from school today. He told me a lot of things which is why he said no to Mike driving me home.

“Why does he care so much? Hasn’t he only been your stepdad for a couple of months?” he asks.

“Well, he says he was the kind of guy that he’s afraid of and he knows all the ways you’re going to try to get into my pants. You haven’t tried any of them,” I said. “So walk me to the door, give me another kiss there, and then I get to say you were a perfect gentleman and he’ll keep letting you come over.” I smile to make sure he understands that I want him to keep coming over. 

“As weird as that sounds, it also makes sense,” he admitted.

“Phil has a way of making things make sense,” I say pulling on the door handle.

“Don’t you dare! You have to keep letting me be a gentleman!” he bellows with a grin.

“Alright,” I return, holding my hands up. He gets out and comes around the car and opens my door. He takes my hand, interlacing the fingers again, and then he kisses it. We stop at the door.

“So, I was thinking about inviting a few people over to my house for a pool party, do you want to come?” he asks, hopefully. “I was thinking Sunday afternoon.”

“Sure I want to come,” and I bite my lip because he doesn’t pick up on my innuendo. “I’ll check with my mom, she’s leaving for two weeks on Monday.. Let me know if it happens.”

“I will,” he says and he’s got that look I now recognize. He’s going to kiss me. I reach up with my arms as he bends over and I run my fingers up the back of his neck like he does to me. He shudders again. He doesn’t stick his tongue in, but this kiss is almost more passionate than all the Frenching we did in the theater. He runs he nose along mine again and I shudder.

“I had a really great time, Mike. Thank you for a wonderful first date,” I say.

“I still can’t believe that was your first date?” he asks like he truly doesn’t believe me. 

“I was just honest, Mike,” I say.

“After how confident you were, I thought…well, wow. You weren’t nervous at all.”

“You let me be me. You listened when I was honest. It’s easy to be confident when you’re with someone like that,” I say.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just never thought that was me. I had a really great time, too.” He looks at me, still in awe. “You’re addictive. I really don’t want to leave.”

“I know the feeling,” I say. But I also mean that about Phil. The porch light blinks on and off and we both look up. I roll my eyes.

“I’ll text you about Sunday,” he says. His eyes move over my head, his expression growing serious, and I know Phil is standing there. I bite my lip to hide my smile.

“Did you guys have a nice time?” he asks. He’s leaning against the door frame in a wife-beater tee that shows every bump of his defined chest and pair athletic shorts slung so low they almost weren’t on his hips.

“Fantastic,” Mike says. “You have a great step-daughter, sir,” he says.

“The best,” Phil says. “As long as you remember that.”

“Phil,” I say and roll my eyes again.

“That’s Daddy to you,” he says and smirks.

“Goodbye Mike. Text me about Sunday.” And I lean up and give him another kiss. Mike is flustered and his eyes dart from me to Phil and back again.

“Yeah, sure,” he says and hightails it back to his car. I watch him pull away and wave before I turn to Phil who is waiting to follow me into the house.

“What’s happening on Sunday?” he asks after he shuts the door and locks it.

“He wants to have a pool party. I hope you guys will let me go if he does,” I say, hopefully. “Where’s mom?”

“I wore her out. She’s asleep,” he says and steps closer to me. “Were you obedient, CinderBella?”

“Yes, daddy.” He wraps his arms around me and pulls me in.

“Good, girl,” he says and nuzzles my neck. “Your mom is going out with the girls tomorrow night. I have big plans for you. You’ve earned enough points to go to the club.” He slides the straps of my cammie down my shoulders and bares both of my tits. His fingers circle my nipples as his lips nip at my neck.

“What’s the club?” I ask, breathless. He’s injecting me with sexual heroine again. His finger move down to the button of my jeans.

“I’m just going to let you find out when we get there.” He pulls my jeans down my hips and pushes me back on the couch. “Spread your thighs and open up for me.” It’s on the tip of my tongue to remind him that mom is just in the other room and can catch us, but I remember what happened when I reminded him before our date. So I do what he says. “Good, CinderBella.”

He kneels down in front of my and inspects my glistening pussy. “Who got your so wet, me or Mike?” He runs his fingers through my quim and circles my clit. 

“Both,” I answer quickly. 

“You didn’t cum, did you?” He leans in and tastes me.

“No,” I say, hoping he does more.

“How far did he get?” Phil asks. “What base?” He busies himself taking off my shoes.

“Second. He was very sweet. He did shove his tongue in my mouth, but then I helped him figure out how to kiss right.” Phil laughs. 

“I like you, Bella Swan.” He pulls my jeans off the rest of the way. “Now it’s time for your spanking. I think three swats are in order. Then we’re going to practice that sixty-nine.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next in the series: Watching Bella


End file.
